


Unexpected Visits

by Zapcrictifier



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Cheating, F/F, Kissing, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Making Out, Reconciliation, Swearing, Tis not what chu think, despite the tags it barely has Lapidot, drunk trips into the city, my natural element
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapcrictifier/pseuds/Zapcrictifier
Summary: She didn’t know where she was going. There was no clear destination in her mind, so long as she kept walking – as long as she kept moving. The lights all around her seemed mystical and, even in her emotional torment, she was in awe at how beautiful everything is if you just took a second to stop and look.She just wanted to get far, away from everything because goddamit she was always good in running away. And a deeper walk into the city might just help.





	Unexpected Visits

Beach city always shone the brightest at night in her honest opinion.

 

Standing atop the rooftop of a 2-story coffee shop, she watched the buzzing city go about its daily routine. It wasn’t much really, just the workaholics finally deciding to call it a night and arriving at their houses at 11 pm, the shops closing its doors and the last of the cars revving their engines for the last time before powering down. It was a small place and calling it a city is already very generous, but Lapis guessed it had something to do with the fact the beach garners enough attention to make its name stand out a little bit on the map.

 

She liked the beach as well herself. It was never cold nor is it ever too hot to the touch, just enough for her to stay in for hours. Some could even say she has a rather unhealthy obsession with water.

 

Downing the rest of her 3rd can of beer while staring at the shimmering lights slowly go out one by one, Lapis could truly say this is her favorite thing in this place. There’s just something satisfying about watching a system finally reaching the last of its daily cycle, sleeping to recover for tomorrow. There’s a pattern to it, a steady direction that is never bothered and she was almost envious on how stable it all is.

 

“Ugh, should have went for scotch. Cheap shit just doesn’t quite burn” She stepped off the railing that reached up to her waist and threw the can to God knows where. There was a wobble to her steps, a sway in her balance and Lapis shivered from a cold that has nothing to do with the evening air.

 

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzzzzt._

Her phone buzzed, screen flashing against the dark and she whipped it out so fast she thought her wrist might break. She’s not going home tonight, but damn it she still wants to know what she’s thinking. She scowled when she saw the caller, tears threatening to fall when the call ended and a message followed.

 

‘ _Lapis look I’m sorry. It’s not what you think it was, I was drunk and look we all do stupid stuff when we’re wasted. So please come back. Come back home Laz’_

 

Gritting her teeth, she angrily shoved the device back down her pocket, knowing it was a better choice than mindlessly throwing it away in rage. She grabbed the last can she brought with her and started her trek down the stairs on the side of the building. Ever since she got fired from her last job, Lapis started finding solace in hiding out atop the building. Her friends didn’t know about the place so it was the perfect spot to sleep the night away, a place where they can’t find her.

 

But tonight, Lapis plans to venture into the city and clear her mind.

 

With alcohol coursing through her system, Lapis pulled her leather jacket closer as she passed by several other night owls. She always found it funny how there were people like her. When any sane person would be sleeping by now, there were those who chooses to walk down the streets for whatever reason.

 

“Probably to ignore annoying girlfriends like me,” She chuckled bitterly before taking a sip from her beer. She didn’t mean it of course, but sometimes it’s just easier to be mean at people you want to be mad at. And right now, she has every right to be mad at her.

 

Her phone buzzed again and, despite herself, she took it out to read the message.

 

‘ _Come on Lapis please. I’m worried for you, it’s already almost 12. God, I hate it when you get like this, running off to who knows where. We can talk this out like we always do, Laz. It’s just a misunderstanding._ ’

 

“ _We can talk this out, Laz_ ” She mimicked, a sarcastic tone in her voice as it turned nasally, “ _It’s all just a misunderstanding, Lapis_ , she said” She drank the rest of the burning liquid, threw the can on the ground and crushed it with her heel.

 

“Bullshit,” She spat, furiously wiping at the stinging in her eyes, “Like finding somebody else’s tongue shoved down your throat, your horny hands grabbing her ass like your life depended on it, on _our_ couch is a fucking misunderstanding.”

 

Someone snorted on the side of the street. She turned her head to see a dirty, old homeless man who weakly grinned at her. “Cheated on ya didn’t she?” She scowled when he laughed loudly like her love life shattering into pieces was some hilarious 90s sitcom. “Serves you right for being a dyke. What you need is a real man girly”

 

“Mind your own fucking business old man.” She growled.

 

He shrugged, “Just sayin’. You kids these days keep lookin’ for the wrong love.”

 

“And you need to start looking for a house and start being useful.” She spat, turning on her heel and walking away before she breaks his nose. She found herself getting angrier when the man laughed even louder, yelling for a spare change after her.

 

She settled on giving him her precious middle finger.

 

She didn’t know where she was going. There was no clear destination in her mind, so long as she kept walking – as long as she kept moving. The lights all around her seemed mystical and, even in her emotional torment, she was in awe at how beautiful everything is if you just took a second to stop and look.

 

She just wanted to get far, away from everything because goddamit she was always good in running away. And a deeper walk into the city might just help.

 

Turning corners and ducking into alleyways for what seemed like hours, her feet soon took her to places where the nice looking houses with overly-happy garden gnomes turned into ones barely holding up, the kind where all the illegal drugs are stored at.

 

When she finally lifted her head up, Lapis realized that in hasty stroll, she ended up in the seedier parts of town. A girl lost in the middle of a crime nest at 12 pm, what a good fucking idea this was.

 

“Great,” She groaned, kicking a nearby pebble, “Of course I’d get lost”. Leaning against the wall that probably has AIDS, she cursed under her breath when she didn’t feel her swiss knife in the pocket of her jeans.

 

In an alley a few meters away from her, she swore she heard something crash and a maniacal laughter follow.

 

“If I don’t get raped, robbed or murdered today, I’d go back to church I swear. And finally return that Segway I accidentally stole” Naturally, only ominous silence followed her words.

 

Huffing, Lapis looked around for a street sign but most of them were either scratched out or got cut in half. She started to walk, pulling her jacket even closer, hoping in vain she’d catch something that might seem familiar to her. Then if any of her friends live nearby, she could ask if they are kind enough to pick her up.

 

The sounds of her footsteps were the only noise against the engulfing silence that loomed over her. Lapis always hated the quiet. There’s nothing to distract her from the buzzing in her head where the voices yelled over the other; nothing to drown out the ringing in her ears.

 

Running a hand through her blue hair, Lapis’ eyes were suddenly drawn towards a discarded book on the ground. _The hell is a book doing on the middle of the road?_ She thought. Curious, she picked up the worn-out object and noticed that it was missing quiet a lot of pages.

 

“Poor thing, got a shitty owner to keep you huh?” She quietly murmured to herself, running her fingers over the rotting blue leather cover barely keeping it together. Flipping it over, she read the title out loud.

 

“The lonely little star.” A smile pulled against her lips, a fond look in her eyes as she remembered something from way back before. “I remember you.”

 

When she was younger, around 17 years of age or so, she used to visit a certain bookstore tucked neatly between a flower shop and 5-story apartment complex. It was just a few blocks away from her former high school but she only discovered it on her 3rd year since it was small and unnoticeable. The paper world quickly became her safe haven from the constant leering stares at her clothes, her hair, her piercings and the girls she always had her arm around. It became too much on some days.

 

She remembered she had a favorite spot in that place, a sole couch pressed against the window in the corner of the room right by the sci-fi and fantasy isle. She was never a fan of the other genres, preferring action and the unknown, but this children’s book talking about loneliness and hope quickly became her favorite. She never figured out why this simple story captured her more than the complexities of galactic wars or super powered children. Perhaps because she saw herself in the star, looking for a little bit of hope herself.

 

As she continued her trek with the tattered book tucked neatly inside her arm, she hummed under her breath when she recalled how she found it. It wasn’t by accident or anything, somebody simply tapped her shoulder and handed it to her.

 

A feminine voice spoke with a musical lilt to it, belonging to somebody she has never met before but kept spotting across the street. Blonde hair dripping wet, just as soaked as the rest of her form, as she smiled in a way that was sad and broken that she’ll never understand.

 

“I figured you might like this one in particular.”

 

Lapis stopped in her tracks. The gentle sound of waves crashing against the shore reached her ears.

 

 _Didn’t she live somewhere close here?_ She thought, a little bit of hope in her chest.

She looked around, noticing that she’s getting closer to the beach and reaching the edge of the rotting place. She told her once that she lived in a beach house on a secluded part of the city. It was a rather odd choice for a place to live but now Lapis is grateful that she has always been a little weird. She _is_ close.

 

 _Should I call her?_ She shook her head, _That’s such a terrible idea. And what if she’s not back?_ She looked at the book again, _I guess there’s only one way to find out._

“Hey it’s Lapis!” She imagined the phone call sarcastically out loud, “Yeah, remember me? I know we haven’t talked in like, a long ass time since you left, but I caught my girlfriend making out with someone, and I’m miserable and I can’t go home so can I crash at your place?” The only thing that answered was a drunk telling her to “Shut the fuck up!” She groaned and covered her face with her hands. She could already hear the line ending just as fast as it connected.

 

“She always hated surprises. She sure as hell won’t like this, _if_ she’s even back.”

 

Grabbing her phone, the screen flashed ‘1:30 am’ at her and she bit her tongue. Where else would she go? All her friends’ houses are on the other side of the city and she’s starting to feel the sleepy side-effect of alcohol kick in. The only one remotely close was her ass of an ex and he might just end up harassing her instead of helping. Sleeping on a dirty park bench didn’t seem appealing nor is the idea of walking all the way to the coffee shop either.

 

“Fuck it,” Lapis continued her walk, eyeing the hill where a lighthouse stood not too far away from her, “I’m sure she’d be at _least_ happy to see me, right?”

 

* * *

 

 

This honestly seemed like a better idea in her head.

 

“Lapis?” Sky blue eyes stared at her in disbelief from her perch on the front door. Lapis merely waved a hand and grinned awkwardly. Christ everything about this was awkward. But hey, at least she was right about her being home.

 

“Hey, Pearl…”

 

“What are you doing here at-“ She stopped to check at the watch on her wrist, and Lapis idly noted she was still wearing her day clothes, “2 am in the morning? And with no prior phone call?” She crossed her arms and annoyance was written all over her face.

 

Lapis coughed, feeling small under the blonde’s gaze, “It’s a-… it’s a long story. But I was around the neighborhood so I thought I’d drop by and say hi?” She cringed when it ended as a question and at Pearl’s raised eyebrow, she knew the woman didn’t believe any of it.

 

“Are you sure you’re not here to rob me? It’s rather suspicious of you to pop up at this ungodly hour after an entire year of not saying a word to each other.”

 

Lapis bristled, “And who’s fault was that?” she shot back hotly. She almost regretted it when she saw Pearl flinch. Almost.

 

Pearl sighed, tiredly running a hand through her short hair as she averted her eyes, “I know, I-… I’m sorry. It’s just been a long day, do pardon my brashness.” There was a painful tug on her stomach. God she forgot how much she hated seeing her upset.

 

_You can’t blame her for leaving._

 

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have said that, that was really uncalled for.” Lapis shrugged, rubbing her arm self-consciously.

 

Pearl shook her head, “No you’re right. The least I could have done was say something but I didn’t.” She then laughed bitterly, blue orbs remorseful and guilty when she looked at her.

 

“Some friend am I, huh?”

 

Without thinking about it thoroughly (she’s been doing that a lot lately) Lapis grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. “No you’re wrong! I mean no one can fault you it’s just I-“ She faltered, face turning red in a way that has nothing to do with the 4 cans of beer. She blamed it on the fact that Pearl’s wide eyes looking at her intensely was rather overwhelming.

 

It was then that she realized that the pale hand in hers was squeezing back just as strong.

 

Something sparked in their clasped hands and they both quickly pulled away, their faces redder than tomatoes.

 

_After all this time? What the hell…_

Pearl awkwardly cleared her throat, “So uhh… c-come inside, I’ll make us some tea.”

 

Lapis hesitated, “Are you sure? I mean, this might be awkward as hell for you and-“

 

Pearl smiled at her reassuringly, “It’s fine Lapis. I’m back now, and it’s about time we catch up. Don’t you think so Laz?” She smiled at that. Pearl was the only other person allowed to call her that and it felt… nice to have someone say it not to pacify the growing anger in her but just for old time’s sake. Pearl always had that calming effect on her no matter what circumstance.

 

Despite the weird feeling in her chest telling her this was going to end bad, she followed the other woman inside the small beach house by the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah you can probably tell that the ending was a lil' bit rushed since I hit a massive writer's block when I was almost done.
> 
> Anyway, this idea just hit me out of freaking nowhere and I was just spurred to write this down like mad crazy. Also angst, yas my natural element. Do tell me if the title is blegh though, I just couldn't think of a better one.
> 
> I'd be continuing "On the Coastline" soon since PearLapis being cute together is everything, but in the meantime, please leave a review on what you think! I'm pretty proud of how this one came out, especially what's gonna happen on the second half *wink* *wink*
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
